


kageyama hcs

by butteblues



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butteblues/pseuds/butteblues
Summary: req: boyfriend headcanons for kageyama?





	kageyama hcs

sfw:  
this child loves you so much, but has no idea how to show it, b patient with him

will turn red at any hint of pda. touch him on the back and his ears go on fire

when hes crazy nervous, he will accidentally call you a dumbass. its habit, and he apologizes nonstop for ages. (this turns in your favor as he will do anything to earn your forgiveness)

will bury his face in your neck or chest, all the time. is it because hes embarrassed? feeling frisky? just wants to be close to you?? who knows, but its nice

tries to be romantic, fails terribly. he doesnt understand the nuances and probably never will, but he tries

nsfw:  
this boy is so HANDSY there will not be a part of you he has not touched or groped

is a boob guy. i feel it in my soul. will have his face in your cleavage any chance he gets. you wont be able to wear anything low cut because there will be hickeys

is really bad at being submissive. let him be in charge. please

that being said, he takes a while to figure out being in charge. once he gets it its incredible though


End file.
